Living Laser
The Living Laser, '''real name '''Arthur Parks was a low-level grunt for the Maggia until he came into possession of a Stark International laser harness during a robbery of one of their trucks. Once he put on an activated the vest, his body was converted into pure energy, which gave him a multitude of abilities around the concept of energy. Voiced by Louis Chirillo. Biography In his early life, Arthur Parks has been stepped on and has been called useless all his life by everyone he knew, including his own parents, which instilled in him an inferiority complex and made him bitter against the world. In Meltdown, Arthur Parks is a criminal underling for the Maggia. He, along with two other grunts, were stealing Stark International equipment from one of their trucks. He drops one of the crates and smashes it open revealing a strange vest which catches Arthur's interest. Arthur puts on the vest and activates it out of curiosity, which promtly causes an explosion and leaves only a smoking hole where Arthur was standing. The next day, Arthur becomes the Living Laser and uses his newfound abilities to rob a bank and strike it big. Iron Man arrives says that he's leaking energy and offers medical attention, but the Living Laser didn't surrender and the two of them fight. Iron Man easily catches him off guard and knocks him out, confiscating his vest and leaving him for the police, but not before criticizing Arthur for being so simple-minded that the only thing he thought of to do with his powers was to rob a bank. While in prison, Arthur's body becomes violently hot, and then it explodes, destroying the cell he was being held in. After discovering he no longer needs the vest in order to utilize his powers, he escapes and takes control of a gigantic television in Times Square and announces that he will turn the entire city into a pile of ash unless Iron Man agrees to a rematch. During the rematch, the Living Laser says that he took Iron Man's advice to heart and now has a bigger goal, being "the man who fried Iron Man". After an intense fight, Iron Man manages to match the frequency of the Living Laser's energy signature, which allows for Iron Man's attacks to affect him. After a well-placed attack from Iron Man's unibeam, the Living Laser explodes into thousands of particles and disperses across the night sky. He reappears in Fun With Lasers, The Living Laser is lost in space and haunted by visions of everyone mistreating him, including Iron Man. He is pulled into a SHIELD space station telescope. When he tries to get out, he shot himself down to Earth and wiped out an entire island. Learning upon this, he takes control of the station and threatens to destroy New York City, unless Iron Man comes to fight him again. After a vain attempt to stop him made by SHIELD, Iron Man comes to the station. When Iron Man tries to rescue the hostages, the Living Laser attacks Iron Man, and his previous method of defeating him in their last encounter doesn't work anymore. Iron Man manages to defeat him by tricking him to go inside the telescope and he recalibrated the telescope optics so he can't escape. After that, he is incarcerated in a special cell on the SHIELD Helicarrier. Upon learning that the Laser is dying in his cell on the Helicarrier in Technovore, Tony Stark volunteers to help him in Designed Only for Chaos, and ironically, Parks feels grateful to him for being the only one trying to help him. However, Ghost captures the Living Laser and brings him to AIM in order to use its energy to bring MODOC to life. Though Iron Man arrives, MODOC comes to life and proves to be more than a match for him, even getting his secret identity and his technical knowledge from his mind for AIM's interest. Upon learning that Stark and Iron Man are the same, the Living Laser realizes that Iron Man was trying to help him from the beginning, and helps him in fighting MODOC, saving his life. They are able to damage MODOC enough to make him flee. Parks expresses his sincerest apologies for having used his power to try to hurt the only person who wanted to help him and he becomes "the guy who saved Iron Man" before disintegrating into thousands of particles. Powers & Abilities Powers (Currently) Energy Form: The Living Laser is now a being of pure energy with a multitude of abilities based on the concept of energy. The Living Laser is so powerful, he could overpower and nearly kill Iron Man. Most of the abilities he demonstrated are: *'Flight:' The Living Laser possesses the ability to fly. *'Intangible/Solid Form:' His energy form is impervious to most attacks, especially physical attacks which can pass right through him. The Living Laser still retains a certain degree of solidity as he can still physically interact with solid objects in his energy form and turn into his solid form. *'Laser Transformation:' The Living Laser can turn himself into a laser, hence the name. This laser is capable of burning a hole through a vault door and taking out a whole squad of S.H.I.E.L.D. spaceships. *'High Speed Movement:' He can move at high speeds. *'Teleportation:' He can teleport over short distances. *'Energy Projection & Manipulation:' The Living Laser can project powerful energy blasts and can manipulate different forms of energy, like electricity. He can also absorb energy into himself to increase his power and he can absorb himself into electronic devices, like the giant televisions in Times Square. *'Self Sustenance:' The Living Laser no longer needs to eat, drink, or breathe and can survive in space. *'Superhuman Strength:' He has a large degree of super strength, as demonstrated when he make Iron Man ricochet across a room with one punch. *'Telepathic Resistance:' The Living Laser is immune to telepaths like MODOC because he doesn't have a mind to access in his energy form. Weaknesses *'Energy Frequency:' The Living laser can be harmed by energy weapons that match the same frequency his body is currently attuned to. he later figures out how to change his frequency to eliminate that weakness in Fun With Lasers. *'Mirrors:' Mirrors can deflect his laser form. *'Inferiority Complex:' Because he has been mistreated all his life, the Living Laser is motivated by feelings of frustration, bitterness, and a desire to get revenge on those who have looked down on him in the past. Iron Man has used that against him at one time. Equipment (Formerly) Stark Laser Harness: The Laser Harness gave him some energy-related abilities, but it also made his body leak energy. After Iron Man took care of him when they first met, he confiscated his harness. The abilities he demonstrated were: *'Laser Transformation:' He could turn himself into a laser that can burn a hole through walls *'Teleportation:' He could teleport over short distances ' ' Category:Villains